bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1981–84, 1991–94, 1997– | first = December 8, 1981 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = 1731 Woodland Drive | spouse = Daphne D'Angelo (1977–82, div) Amelia Keating (1983–84, div) Allison Avery (1997–98, div) Amelia Keating (2000–03, div) Katrina Zane (2004–09, wid) Livvie Love (2010–12, wid) Amelia Keating (2013–present) | romances = Talia Romalotti | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson Cameron Grayson | daughters = Nikki Grayson Mariah Grayson | adoptivesons = | stepsons = Sterling Fox III | stepdaughters = Elena Kiriakis | grandsons = Trey Mitchell Quincy Grayson Devon Mitchell Nico Grayson | granddaughters = Kendall Grayson Zoe Mitchell | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Marcus Hawkins | nieces = Delia Newman Taylor Porter | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick is first introduced in March 1977 and is one of the original characters. Nick supposedly dies in August 1992. The character is revealed to be alive in March 1998. Development Creation and background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Keating. The couple even gets engaged just weeks before their graduation from high school. However, Nick is seduced by Anjelica Nicklaus. Nick decides to keep his and Anjelica's tryst a secret only for her to show up on their wedding day, heavily pregnant. A devastated Amelia calls off the wedding and dumps Nick. Terry and Valerie the persuade their son to make a family with Anjelica. Nick eventually learns to love Anjelica, or so he believes. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Nick's most important relationship within the series is his tortured love affair with his childhood sweet heart Amelia Keating. While the relationship was initially based on a one-night-stand, as the writer, I decided I wanted it to mean much more to both characters -- they are soul mates. They grew up together and were best friends. After they graduate from high school, Nick and Amelia run off together and they return in the series premiere to announce that they are engaged. For Nick, Amelia is the only woman he has ever truly loved despite the fact that he's been married several times. Amelia is always that one woman he always goes back to which leads to some resentment from his other wives as well as the children from those relationships. Nick is the person who rescues Amelia when she is on the edge. He tries to protect her from all of her mistakes which can sometimes hurt both of them. For Nick, Amelia is the one person that knows him better then he knows himself which is why she assumes he will never forgive her for keeping their son from him. Nick's relationship with Serena Parker is short lived but has a lasting impact on the character. After his divorce from Amelia in 1980, Nick who in prison for murder falls for the 18 year old. For Nick, Serena represents a clean slate. Serena does not come with baggage, or vindictive parents. With Serena, it's just easy. Storylines 1981–84 Nick Grayson makes a shocking return to Jericho City in December 1981 and crashes his big sister Vicki's wedding to Pastor Gregory Hawkins. While his mom Valerie and sisters Vicki and Vivian welcome Nick with open arms, his father Terry is reluctant to accept Nick back into the family fold. Nick reunites with his childhood sweetheart Amelia Baldwin and he confides in her about his failed attempt to break into the music industry. Nick reveals that he'd been working for a label that was being used a front for a criminal organization. Nick quit his job, and reported the criminals to the authorities only for his wife to take their children and leave. Nick later runs into his best friend Rodney Baldwin and they have it out over Rodney's affair with Nick's estranged wife. Nick reluctantly agrees to work for the family company to get into Terry's good graces. Nick moves into Amelia's apartment and they rekindle their romance despite his dad's disapproval. Nick proposes shortly realizing he should have married Amelia years ago and she happily accepts. Instead of throwing a huge ceremony, Nick and Amelia set a date for a small private church ceremony in May. However, before they can be pronounced husband and wife, Nick is arrested for the murders of his wife and two children. It is soon revealed that Nick's estranged father-in-law Dante D'Angelo had pressured the authorities into pressing charges. Though he claims to be innocent, Nick is railroaded, put on trial, and convicted. To make matters worse, Dante gets the court to invoke the death penalty. Terrified, Amelia breaks of their engagement. Terry and Nick finally reconcile when he admits to having made enemies with Dante years earlier. Nick soon realizes that Dante's son Tony LeMarchal owns the record label that was being used as a front for organized crime. Meanwhile, Valerie hires Vicki's ex-husband private investigator Lloyd Thompson to prove her son's innocence. As Nick is about to be undergo lethal injection, Lloyd shows up with Nick's presumed dead wife Daphne in tow. Daphne reveals that she had run away with the twins Terence and Nikki when she overheard Nick's threats to sue for custody. Daphne begs him to forgive her and he reluctantly agrees for the sake of their children and Amelia is devastated. Meanwhile, Daphne is revealed to be the daughter of Terry's new wife Psychiatrist Dr. Evelyn Foster. Nick and Daphne's reunion seems to be going well until he discovers that he is not the twins' father. Nick confronts Daphne and he is devastated when she claims Rodney is the father indicating their affair started before Daphne married Nick. Nick flies to the Dominican Republic for a quickie divorce. On the way, Nick learns from Vicki that Amelia has decided to leave town. Nick runs into Amelia at the airport and makes a very public declaration of his love and proposes. Amelia rejects him and gets on the plane anyway. Nick is shocked when Amelia shows up at his house apartment at midnight and he finally explains that he just divorced Daphne and that even though the twins will always be a part of his life, he is not their father. Having overcame every obstacle they can, Nick and Amelia marry in a big splashy ceremony on February 9, 1983. Shortly after, Amelia discovers she is pregnant. In May 1983, Nick is shocked when Terry presents a paternity test confirming that Nick not Rodney is the twins' father. Nick reveals that Evelyn and her son Dr. Quentin Robinson helped Daphne fake the paternity results to make sure she couldn't lose custody of Terence and Nikki. Dante only told Terry about the forged DNA results when he discovered that Daphne wasn't his biological daughter. Nick sues for sole custody of the twins and all the chaos forces Amelia to go on bed rest and she ends up getting fired from her modeling job Katheryn Fox. Nick blackmails Katheryn into giving Amelia paid maternity leave. Nick is shocked to discover that Daphne has married Tony. Tony's pays off the judge and Daphne gets sole custody and Nick has supervised visitation. Nick makes plans to to appeal until Terence becomes deathly ill when he diagnosed with bacterial meningitis. Nick and Daphne put aside their differences to care for their son and fly him to a special clinic for treatment. Nick is devastated when he returns home to learn that Amelia gave birth to a stillborn child that has since been cremated. The marriage falls apart rather quickly and Amelia becomes depressed. After she rejects the idea of marriage counseling, Nick convinces Amelia to start seeing a therapist. Meanwhile, Nick discovers Dante has been secretly buying up shares of Grayson Incorporated through illegal means. Nick has plans to tip off the authorities but his plans are derailed when Amelia suddenly files for divorce in the summer of 1984. Nick informs Vicki and Terry of Dante's schemes and they prepare to tip off the federal government. However, Nick is killed in a car accident on November 26, 1984, the same day his divorce is finalized. Dante successfully obtains controlling interest in Grayson and oust the Grayson family completely. 1991–94 In August 1991, a wheelchair bound Amelia visits the comatose Nick in a private hospital in New Orleans. His doctor turns out to be Katrina Powell -- the ex-wife of Nick's former best friend Rodney Baldwin. After Nick's car accident in 1984, Katrina discovers him floating in the river near death. He has amnesia and Nick falls into a coma shortly after due to a brain tumor. Nick briefly recovers in 1988 only to discover the tumor has left him blind and partially paralyzed. Nick begs Katrina and her husband Dr. Simon Powell to keep his whereabouts secret because he does not want to subject his family to the pain of losing him again. Nick agrees to an experimental surgery that could kill him but instead leaves him comatose once again. Amelia brings Nick back to Jericho City and Katrina accompanies them. In late 1991, just as Amelia regains her ability to walk, Katrina reveals that she has been experimenting with an illegal drug that could wake Nick up. While his family is very much against it, Amelia gives her consent to administer the drug knowing Nick would take the risk. Nick wakes up shortly after Amelia kisses him again for the first time and Katrina returns home. Throughout 1992, as Nick attends physical therapy to regain use of his limbs, he battles with Amelia former college flame Burkley Fox. He also goes back to work at the family company now known as Grayson International. Nick urges Daphne to let the twins finish school in Jericho instead of attending boarding school but she refuses. Nick is relieved when Amelia reveals that she is only romancing Burkley to get her hands on his Fox Creations stock. When Burkley dumps Amelia after learning that she aborted his baby in college, Nick believes that have a second chance until Amelia suddenly announces her engagement to Burkley's father, John Fox. Meanwhile, Nikki returns to town having been kicked out of boarding school. Nick convinces Daphne to let the girl live with him. Reeling from Amelia's sudden nuptials to John, Nick meets Talia Romalotti when he rescues her from a mugger in May 1993. Noticing the attraction between the two and wanting to keep his son away from Amelia for good, Terry sets it up for two to run into each other. Nikki even takes a liking to Talia. Nick and Talia eventually start dating and make love soon after. Nick and Terry are shocked to discover that Talia is actually Dante D'Angelo's daughter. Meanwhile, Amelia reminds Nick that her marriage is only one of convenience and they have an affair that Nikki witnesses. Furious at Nick for destroying another relationship for Amelia. Nikki starts acting out and Daphne's daughter Angie offers to let the girl live with her. 1997–2003 2004– Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1981 Category:1958 births